


If You Need A Friend, Then  Please Just Say The Word

by ALittleLess27Candles



Series: Transgender Dysphoria [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, No Smut, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleLess27Candles/pseuds/ALittleLess27Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So!” Pete stated loudly. “I brought only the essentials for Cheering up my Lunchbox!”</p><p>Patrick giggled quietly but cocked an eyebrow at the bag Pete was now waving around dangerously close to his grandmother’s lamp. “What would that include..?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need A Friend, Then  Please Just Say The Word

Patrick was having another one of those days.

The days where he didn't feel like Patrick, didn't feel like a boy, and just didn't feel right. His stomach turned as he pulled out his phone, searching through the contacts before landing on Pete's name.

He sniffled softly, debating whether or not to press send and wait through the dial tone for him to pick up. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, sitting up a bit on the couch to try and work himself up a bit better. Patrick stared at the screen, his eyes scanning over the highlighted name as he read it over and over.

He hadn't talked to his boyfriend for a while, not since Patrick came out as a boy and Pete questioned him till Dale finally called to ask why he still wasn't home yet. Pete hadn't tried to contact him since, and Patrick hadn't had the heart to call or even message him.

Swallowing his pride, he pushed send and breathed out as he gently pressed the speaker to his ear. A few dial tones filled the silence around him, his thumping heartbeat the only other thing he could hear at all in the empty house as he watched the afternoon light shine through the windows and onto the hardwood floor in front of the couch he was currently occupying. After what seemed like forever, the ringing stopped, which made Patrick assume Pete hadn't even picked up until there was the soft noise of someone clearing their throat.

“Patricia?” He heard Pete’s voice call softly into the speaker. There was a pause before a sharp intake of breath and the sound of someone stuttering nonsense. “Shit! I m-meant Patrick, I swear to god, I'm so sorry-”

Patrick felt a light weight lift off his shoulders at the sound of Pete using his preferred name. “Hey, Pete… Am I bothering you right now?” There was a quiet sound of Pete humming out an “uh, uh” and Patrick laughed weakly. “I-im sorry I called you instead of someone else's.. I just.. Fuck, I'm so screwed up in the head, why the hell can't I be cis..?” Pete heard the younger boy's voice crack, making him sound even smaller than he already was.

“Wow, hold up, you're not screwed up st all, what the hell?”

“O-okay, I'm sorry, I'm not.. If just feels like it.. I have boobs and no fucking dick and I don't even have enough money for a binder right now so I'll never pass..”

Pere felt his heart break a little as he heard his boyfriend sniffle, obviously close to crying. “I'm gonna stop you right there, Patty Cakes.” Patrick couldn't help but let a small smile slip through his lips. “I'm coming over right now, okay? Don't move till I get there. I've been meaning to give you something, anyways.”

Patrick nodded wordlessly before realizing his mistake and breathing in sharply. “I-I mean, yeah, of course.. The front doors unlocked and I'm just in the livingroom..”

the older boy repeated that he'd be right over, hanging up before Patrick could even respond and leaving him in the silence of his house.

Instead of enduring about ten minutes of silent torture from his house and his own thoughts, he curled up more and laid on his side before reaching for the remote on the side table. After searching fruitlessly for a few moments, he sighed and settled on some cooking competition he used to watch with his mom all the time. 

His mind wandered to his mom as he stared at the screen, not paying attention as he remembered how hard his mother tried to understand what her son was going through when he came out. Once Patrick had told her he was not her little girl, she had immediately tried to do whatever she could to help him feel more comfortable with what little money they had. That included buying sports bras, jeans, and baggy t shirts with an entire paycheck, and deciding that calling him Patrick and reminding him that he was loved every day would only be necessary.

The honey haired boy lifted his glasses and wiped at the tears that had began to form with appreciation and sadness for burdening such a wonderful woman.

He only had a few more moments to mope around before hearing heavy, obnoxious footsteps on the front porch and someone slamming the door. Patrick sighed and turned down the volume on the television as Pete stepped into the room with a nervous, crooked smile cracked across his face. After clearing his throat and walking to the couch, he sat on the opposite side of the other boy and pulled out a bag.

“So!” Pete stated loudly. “I brought only the essentials for Cheering up my Lunchbox!”

Patrick giggled quietly but cocked an eyebrow at the bag Pete was now waving around dangerously close to his grandmother’s lamp. “What would that include..?”

“Well, ever since you told me about being patrick, I've researched everything I could to make you more comfortable. First!” He reached into the Bag and pulled out a pack of boxers. “Only the finest underwear for Prince Patty,” he winked sloppily before setting them on patrick's hip.

Patricks eyes widened as he sat up, his chest swelling with gratitude. “Oh my god, Pete…” He was cut off to a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Shh, I'm not done. Next!” After fishing around for a moment, Pete finally hummed happily and pulled out a binder. “This, right here, was so hard to find! I asked everyone I could till I found the best one and it finally came yesterday,”

The younger's heart almost stopped and tears of joy stung his eyes. Fuck, he had cried a lot today, but this was the best thing he could have ever imagined getting, never even thinking Pete would care as much to get something like it. Before Patrick could even open his mouth to question him or even thank him, he was interrupted once again.

“And this one..” He smirked, giving Patrick a sly look. “The day this arrived in the mail, I had just found out packers existed, so you'll just have to use this till the packer arrives in the mail next weekend,”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well.. Not knowing things already existed for the same purpose, and remembering you saying you were uncomfortable with not having a cock, I bought you this instead!” He replied happily, pulling out something that made patrick want to crawl in a hole.

A strap on.

Patrick froze up, his entire face down to his neck turning a bright, cherry red as he prayed his mom wouldn't walk in on Pete Wentz smiling like a maniac as he waved a sex toy around their Living Room.

“I understand your concern of looking awkward, but if you just do this,” Pete slid the silicone toy out of the harness and smiled wide as he gripped it. “You can stick it in your boxers and no one will notice! Plus, it's so flexible, it shouldn't be like a bulge!” He demonstrated the flexibility by taking his other hand and bending it in half.

“Jesus christ! Put it away!” Patrick waved his hands around frantically, trying to grab it so Pete would stop.

“But Ricky, I'm demonstrating!” He laughed and waved it more so Patrick couldn't catch it as it flopped around in the air. “I told you, only the best! And, once you get your actual packer, you can use this for-”

It was patrick's turn to cut him off as he slapped Pete's arm. “Don't you dare fucking finish that sentence, Peter.” He sent his best menacing glare he could towards his boyfriend before Pete winked again and pressed the toy close to his chest. 

“Come on, I spent good money on that, and you owe me, so you might as well have fun with it while you can.” Patrick shook his head and whimpered. “Nope! You gotta, put it in your pants, Stumph!”

Patrick's face heated even more if it was possible, only making Pete more smug. 

“I could even help you later, if you'd rather that..” 

Patrick would be ashamed to admit it, but he actually thought taking pete up on his offer. He stared at Pete for a moment, his mind wandering a bit too far before he shook his head and whined. “No toys!”

Sighing as he rolled his eyes, Pete pouted. “You're no fun! I'm not taking it back, just in case you change your mind.” I smiled wide again, watching patricks face. “I was just trying to make my boyfriend feel nice- emotionally and physically. Why not kill two birds with one stone?”

Patrick shook his head again, shoving Pete softly. “What if my mom ever found it?! She'd kill me, Pete!”

“Then you'd just have to tell her the truth, that i didn't know Packers existed so I got you a dildo instead,”

Patrick's face looked exasperated and amused all at once, trying not to stare at the bright pink toy now occupying his lap. He sighed softly, picking it up and setting it somewhere on the floor before scooting closer to Pete. 

“I mean, despite your odd says in showing your love, I love you and all this did manage to make me feel better.”

Pete smiled wide, hugging Patrick tight and leaning back till they both fell onto the couch. “I'm so good at cheering up, Patty Cakes, you should know that!”

Patrick agreed, smiling softly and kissing Pete softly. “I do, now shut up and let me go so you can help me hide the fucking dildo you brought into my Livingroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Missing You by All Time Low
> 
> This was first meant to be a cute, soft, comfort fic with Patrick crying and Being dysphoric and Pete holding him, but I can't keep anything serious, so instead I added a strap on that Pete almost smacked Patrick's granny's lamp with


End file.
